nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Libby Folfax
Liberty Danielle "Libby" Folfax is a main character from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. She is Cindy's best friend and Sheen's girlfriend. Libby is stylish, smart and sophisticated, loves music, electronic gadgets and a math genius. When Cindy goes too far, Libby gets them quickly back to the Earth. Libby is very loose on it and sings for her life. She also has more common sense, is more down-to-earth than her friends and is the voice of reason. Libby also serves as a big sister to Jimmy and often tries to help him come out of his shell. Libby also is a very honest person and literally cannot lie, which makes it hard for her to keep secrets or be involved in Jimmy's plans. In season one, the movie and in the shorts, Libby was more of a sidekick towards Cindy, but since season two, she started to become her own character and get more focus. Sheen also has a crush on her and they end up dating in the third season. In fact, it is revealed in "Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen" that Sheen cares about Libby more than Ultra Lord. His love for Libby is what motivated him to go to Shangri-Llama and defeat Yoo-Yee, for her sake. This also makes Libby realize how genuine Sheen's feelings are. Sometimes, Libby sticks up for Sheen whenever Cindy or Nick yell at him. During the shorts, the movie and the first season, Libby wore a green dress, and a piece of hair covering her eyes along with green socks and black shoes. In the episode "Beach Party Mummy", she is given a new hairstyle inspired by an Egyptian pharaoh she was related to and in the next episode, she was given a pink shirt, blue flared jeans and brown shoes. Even though this is her design for the rest of the series, the storybooks still used her original design. Despite the fact that Libby and Sheen are an official couple by the end of the series, Sheen doesn't mention her at all in Planet Sheen (or any of his other friends for that matter) and has a new love interest. This was criticized by many fans of the old show who had supported Sheen and Libby's relationship. It is unknown whether or not they were still dating at this point. Trivia * Libby's evil dictator self looks like her original design instead of her new one. * In The Incredible Shrinking Town, it is revealed that she doesn't care about Jimmy endangering the town anymore. * Even though it's been repeatedly been established that Libby cannot lie, she does uncharacteristically lie in A Beautiful Mine, Attack of the Twonkies and Jimmy for President. Gallery Libby Folfax.jpg|Libby's original design Original Look .png Libby.jpg|Libby after her redesign Libby_in_2D.png|Libby's official 2D design (from season one) BeatThatNeutron.jpg|Libby with Cindy in the first season. vlcsnap-2016-01-28-12h19m35s587.png|Libby in The Fairly OddParents art style. Libby in the Jimmy Timmy Power Hours.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h15m25s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-18h30m01s171.png LibbyKissingSheen.jpg|Libby giving Sheen a kiss. Sheen_and_Libby_in_2-D.jpg ThQZLEPCUK.jpg Libby Pulling Sheen's Ear.png ThP9SDZ4HE.jpg ThJIS8KZLY.jpg 2D_Libby_(Jimmy_Timmy_Power_Hour).png|FOP version Libby Folfax (FOP Style).png|Libby Folfax Fairly OddParents style SheenLibby1.jpg External links * Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Jimmy Neutron characters Category:Humans Category:Characters in video games Category:Tomboys Category:Heroes Category:Characters with black hair Category:CGI Characters